The Beginning of a New Story
by PowersWithin
Summary: Centries has passed. Nothing evil has struct Earth, until one day. The ones to count on now are the new generations of the Z warriors. (Illustrations at http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/neonanime/dbzfic.html)


The Powers Within   
Episode 1 - The Beginning of a New Story   
  
*****Intro*****  
  


It's been centries and centries... No evil has attacked this planet, Earth. Everyone smiles when they meet, no war, just peace. Fighting was only a sport to keep you healthy, and are not meant to be used as self defence. Becomming a super saiyan is once again, only a legend. However, where there's light, there's darkness, when there's good, there is evil. We all knew that one day, someday, evil will rise again, and threaten this planet. We all know that one day, we must fight like our ancestors did. We have to fight like how the legendary Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta and the rest of the Z warriors did. We know that we are the ones to count on when it comes to fighting. Because afterall, those legendary fighters are our ancestors. I am Godan, and this is the story of our adventure.   
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
It's about 9:00pm, it's all quiet, there's almost nobody on the streets.   
"Get outta my way jerk!"   
"Watch it punk!"   
The gangs yelled as they pushed Kaze away. Kaze, 13 years old, 5'2, thin as a broomstick, light as a feather, fell down as the gang leader pushed him. Kaze was one of those quiet kid, shy, and defenceless. I'm not saying that he's dumb or anything, I mean he's actually a smart kid, but he always gets picked on. He's almost invisible if you ask me. I mean on the streets, no one is willing to help him we he gets beaten up. It's like he's not even there. Him and I are in the same school, I know him, but I don't talk to him often, because as I said, he's almost invisible.   
"Next time don't get in our way!" The gang leader warned.   
Kaze stood back up as the gangs disappeared into the shadows. He brushed off the dust on his shirt and pants. "What did I ever do to them?" Kaze wondered, "I wish I was as big and strong as those other kids..."   
Meanwhile, somewhere on planet Haze, two red eyes watched everything that just happened in a crystal ball.  
  
"Perfect, I have found the perfect human... hm hm hm..." A echoing voice said, "With him, Earth will be mine!"   
Back on Earth, Kaze continued with his walk back home. "Boy, those guys are tough," Kaze thought "That's the last time I'm comming here after dark."   
Just then, a beam of light surrounded him, and the next thing he know, he was in a huge room, with stairs and pillars around him.   
"O...K.... I don't remember this being here." Kaze exclaimed.   
  
"Welcome, Kaze..." The echoing voice greeted.   
"W....Who are you???" Kaze asked as he looked around, "What do you want from me!?"   
"You wish to be tough and strong don't you?" The voice questioned.   
"Well yes, ofcoarse"   
"I can grant you that wish boy..."   
"Huh??? Who are you?"   
"That's not important now. Tell me, do you wish to be strong?? Even stronger than Earth's finest fighter?"   
"Yes! Yes! I do!"   
"Then work for me, I can make that happen"   
"But.... I can't..."   
"I won't take no for a answer."   
"I'd like to be strong, but I don't want to work for anyone."   
"That is too bad. You HAVE to work for me, MUAH HA HA HA HA!!"   
"Huh???" Kaze was really scared now.   
"This won't hurt a bit, after I'm done with you, you will have nothing but pure evil in your heart!"   
"But I don't want to be....." His voice trailed off before he could finish the sentence as a dark orb came towards him. It was all black for a while. The next thing that happened was a boy that looks like Kaze but with messy hair, evil eyes, and pale skin.   
"I shall serve you master... I am waiting for your command" The evil Kaze kneeled down to a selehouette in front of him.   
"Good. I want you to destroy every being on Earth, and don't come back until you do so." The figure demanded.   
  
"Yes master." Kaze obeyed. Then he disappeared in thin air.   
  


-------------------  
  


"Godan!!!! WHAT DID YOU TO MY POTATOES!?!!?!?" A girl's voice yelled at me.   
"Um...well.... you see, I kind of used it for a science project.."I answered nervously, "Sorry Baru... I'll buy you another one OK?"   
"That's OK, you don't have to." Baru answered.   
I'm Godan, I am related to the Son family, yes I am a saiyan, but at the time, I was no where close to becomming a super saiyan. I mean I know how to fight, fly, fire beams and everything, but I've never actually fought anything before. The girl that asked my for the potato is Baru, she is my classmate, we hang out usually. She is not related to any of the legendary Z fighters though.   
In the distance, about 20 girls chased after Sanjuu, my best friend holding a guitar in his hand.   
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! MAN I SHOULD HAVE NEVER SANG FOR THEM!!! GODAN WATCH OUT I'M GOING TO BUMP INTO YOU!!!!!!!!!!" Sanjuu yelled as he and I crashed together.   
The girls stopped, and stared at us two on the ground.   
"Oh dear!!! Sanjuu, are you OK????" One of the girls asked.   
"Other than that I'm seeing stars, I'm fine, just fine." Sanjuu answered.   
"OK, sorry, we'll leave you now." Another girl said.   
The girls left.   
Sanjuu, the superstar in our school. I mean I can't see anything that's bad about him. He's popular, smart, talented, good looking. He could make anyone laugh with his sense of humour. He is related to the androids and Trunks' family. He looks a lot like Trunks and android 17, even though that was centries ago. Yep, he is also a saiyan. He is a lot stronger than me in fighting, and he is 4 years older than me.   
"What, was that about?" I asked him.   
"You see, a girl requested me to sing, so I did. Next thing I know, I was being chased by 20 of them." Sanjuu explained.   
"Well," I said as we stood back up, "Next time, try not to run into me, OK?"   
"You got it!" Sanjuu answered.   
"Are you two OK?" Verdura asked.   
Verdura, he's related to the legendary saiyan prince, Vegeta's family. You don't want to mess with this guy. He is nice and everything, but he is so strong, that he can beat both Sanjuu and I without breaking a sweat. This guy's goal is to become a super saiyan.   
  
"Uh... yeah...." Sanjuu replied.   
"Yeah, whatever." Said Verdura. "Come on, school's over, let's go home. You two can come over if you want, but I don't have time to accompany you, I've got training to do."   
"Come on Verdura, that super saiyan thing is a legend, meaning that we're not even sure if it exists or not." Sanjuu said.   
"You believe in whatever you want to, but I will become a super saiyan." Verdura said as he flew up.   
"There he goes. Come on." I exclaimed as I flowed Vedura. Sanjuu followed me.   
That night, at Verdura's place, we watched the news. One which caught our attention.   
"A mysterious being have been attacking the city, we can't identify him as a human, for he has unimaginable strength." The new reporter said in the TV. We watched as the TV showed a being fireing beams, smashing buildings with his bare hands.   
"I thought we were the only ones with that kind of strength left" I said.   
"We are..." Verdura agreed.   
"But what if... The evil... they're back... just like centries and centries ago. Maybe we have to fight, like our ancestors did." Sanjuu wondered.   
"I'm going to check this place out. Right now. Are you two comming?" Verdura asked.   
"Well...."   
"Um....."   
"You don't have to."   
"I'm in." Sanjuu said.   
"Me too!" I said.   
"Alright then, GET ME THE PHONE!" Verdura asked.   
Sanjuu and I fell down (The animé style).   
"ZTV news studio, how may I help you?" A voice said in the phone.   
"Yes, um... I would like to know the location of the attack."   
"It's on the Northern side of Satan City."   
  
"Thank-you, bye." Verdura hang up the phone. "Let's go."   
When we got there, we saw buildings on fire, frightened people, and a whole lot of mess. We landed there, and asked one of the people there what happened.   
"A creature!!! It's no big, but horrible!!! It had pale skin, crazy hair, thin arms. It's eyes, they glow, red. He flew here, just like you three did.... OH NO!!!! YOU THREE MUST WORK FOR HIM!!!!!!!" The man ran in fear.   
"Wait!!!" Verdura yelled.   
"This guy must be scary." I said.   
"We have to find this guy..." Sanjuu said.   
"Why bother searching when I'm right here?" A voice said above us.   
We looked up, and saw figure that looks just like a human but with pale skin. The being landed in front of us.   
  
"Say..." I wondered, "Doesn't this guy look familiar in some way?"   
"Hey you're right!" Sanjuu agreed.   
"What, are you trying to stop me or something? I, Kaze, is the strongest being on Earth!!!"   
"I KNOW WHY HE LOOKS SO FAMILIAR!!! HE IS KAZE!!!" Verdura exclaimed.   
"What... happened to you Kaze?" I asked.   
"The old Kaze is gone, I'm not going to be bossed around, for the way all of you treat me, I AM GOING TO DESTROY ALL OF YOU AND CONQUER EARTH!!!!" He yelled.   
"Hey come on, can't we like talk about this?" Sanjuu suggested.   
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!" He refused as he fired a beam at us.   
The 3 of us started to fight him, but he is unbelievably strong, we can barely touch him.   
"FOOLS!!!!" Kaze insulted.   
Just then, a voice said "Kaze, destroy them at once, they are a big threat to our plan, destroy these saiyans immediately!"   
"How.... how did whoever said that know??" Verdura wondered.   
"You heard my master, I have to destroy you three so called 'saiyans' right away!"   
"NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO HURT THIS PLANET!!!" I said as I charged up.   
"Becareful kid!" Sanjuu warned.   
"AIIIIIIIIIIIIYA!!!!" I striked at Kaze, but he stopped me with one fingure, and flipped me away.   
"Godan! Are you alright!?" Sanjuu asked with concern.   
I got myself out of the rock that Kaze knocked me into, and answered "Yeah, doing just fine...."   
"This is too easy!!! TOO EASY!!! Why don't you fight me here!?" Kaze said, as a ray of light surrounded all of us. Right after that, we were somehow transported to a huge realm with odd shaped mountains.   
"Welcome, to the planet Haze!" Kaze said.   
"Say what?" Verdura said with confusion.   
"This is my master's planet. Here, I will get rid of you 3 first, then I'll take care of those business on Earth."   
"Guys, we can beat this guy. Now that we're here, we don't have to worry about the people and surroundings around us. Let's say we give him everything we've got." Verdura suggested.   
"Alright, let's do it!" Sanjuu and I agreed together.   
We all charged up to our maximum power, and started to fight Kaze. We did better than we thought we could, and a short while later, Kaze was down on the ground.   
"We can't kill him, he's a human being, he's a student in our school, and you can almost say he's our friend." Sanjuu said.   
"Then we have to convince him to go back to who he was before." I suggested.   
"It's not going to be easy." Verdura told us.   
"YOU HAVN'T BEAT ME YET!!!!" Kaze got back up.   
Suddenly, there was that voice again. It said, "Kaze, you must now turn into your most powerful form. Get ready"   
"What form, he's a human..." I asked.   
"I don't know." Sanjuu answered.   
Then, a dark light shone onto Kaze, and he grew bigger, soon, he was twice our height, with huge wings behind him, sharp tooth and claws. He turned into a gargoile like creature.   
"No....way...." I said in amusement.   
"Oh....boy...." Sanjuu swallowed.   
"This is not good." Said Verdura.   
"CAN YOU STILL BEAT ME? YOU PUNY SAIYANS!!!!!!!" Kaze laughed as he swiped Verdura way with on hand. Verdura was lying far far away unable to move.   
"If he beat Verdura that easy, then we're dead!" I Paniced.   
"You're so right." Said Sanjuu.   
"You turn!" Kaze stared at Sanjuu.   
"Dang!" Sanjuu exclaimed as Kaze punched Sanjuu far far away to where Verdura is.   
"Oh no, HELP! HELP!!! Um.... Verdura, Sanjuu..... HELP!!!!"I yelled.   
Far far away, Verdura and Sanjuu watched as Kaze walked closer to me. Sanjuu and Verdura are unable to help because there were too shocked to move, they were like paralyzed.   
"Poor kid..." Sanjuu said.   
"No.... No..... IT'S IS NOT GOING TO END LIKE THIS!!!" Verdura said.   
"THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO!!!" Sanjuu said.   
Back to where I was standing, I looked frightened, really frightened.   
"I'm going to have some fun with you, Godan."   
"No you're not, GET AWAY FROM ME!!"   
"Imagine, Earth, under the evil's control. Ah, what fun."   
"NO NO NO NO NO!!!"   
Back to Verdura and Sanjuu, they are trying to think of an idea which I can defeat Kaze.   
"There's only one way..." Verdura said silently.   
"Huh?" Sanjuu asked.   
"He must turn Super Saiyan."   
"WHAT!? ARE YOU CRAZY? Verdura, you have been training ever since you're a baby. Have you become a super saiyan yet? No. Godan only trains for fun, he's no way as strong as you, so there's no way he's going to become a super saiyan. Super saiyan is only a legend, it's probably not even real. Listen, we're done for this time." Sanjuu said hopelessly.   
"ALRIGHT!!! WE HAVE TWO OPTIONS! ONE, WE LISTEN YOU AND YOUR NEGATIVE ATTITUDE AND WAIT FOR KAZE TO KILL GODAN, OR WE COULD TELL GODAN TO GIVE THIS SUPER SAIYAN THING A TRY??? YOU TELL ME!!!" Verdura yelled.   
"I guess you're right...."   
"Good." Verdura smiled. Verdura stood up slowly, and yelled out loud, "Godan, you can defeat him, we know you can! Become a super saiyan!"   
"Become a super saiyan? Has he lost it?" I wondered.   
"It's our last hope. Your ancestor, Gohan and Goku were the most powerful saiyans out there, you carry their blood, you must also have the hiddne power, I know it. Use the pain of loss, that is the key to unlock your powers."   
"The pain of loss? I know that is the key, but I'm not strong enough," I thought "It's hopeless..."   
"Listen Godan, we're cheering for ya! You can do it!" Sanjuu encouraged.   
"You must believe in your self, and use the powers within. Have willpower. The future of our planet depends on you. Unless you become super saiyan, and make the legend come true, we're all doomed. You have the power Godan, why not use it? What are you afraid of? You know that one day, you will have to fight, and today is the day. Imagine all the people of Earth dying, our planet exploding.... Unlock your powers Godan, that is the only way." Verdura explained.   
"I..... I don't know what to do.... it happened so sudden... The Earth's future depends on me, my friends' life depends on me. I am not going to let them down." I said to myself.   
"Give if up kid, you're going down!" Kaze laughed.   
"I WON'T LET THEM DOWWWN!!!!!!!! I WILL DEFEAT YOU IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO!!!!!!!!!! AIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" I suddenly snapped, I used all the forces, all the power, all the strength within me, and all my believe to charge to my maximum power. Before I realized it, I had golden hair, green eyes, and golden light around me. I was a super saiyan... I made a legend come true. I did what was thought impossible.   
  
"WHAT!?!?!??! A....A.....SUPER SAIYAN!!!!!!!!!??????????" Kaze said in shock.   
"WHAT!? NO WAY!!!! BUT IT WAS ONLY A LEGEND!!!!" A voice said.   
"I will defeat you, I will not let my friends down." I got into a kamehameha stand, "Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-meeeeeeeeeeeeee-haaaaaaaaaaaa- meeeeeeee................... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
I realesed the most powerful blast I've ever created in my life, and fired it towards Kaze. When it hit him, it didn't go through him. Kaze turned back to his old self. But a dark shadow in that evil gargoil's shape got blasted through by my blast. After that, it was all quiet for a while. Kaze woke up, looked around, and realized what he has done.   
"Oh...no..... What have I done?" Kaze said in shock.   
I walked up to him, and calmed him down. "It's not your fault, Kaze, you were under some sort of dark power."   
"I'm so... sorry..." Kaze apologized.   
Suddenly, we heard that voice again, "YOU!!!! I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU!!! You just wait and watch, my powers are beyond imagination...You will lose, NOW GET OFF MY PLANET!!!!"   
In a second, we were back to the street where we were first transported to planet haze.   
"You did it!!!! YOU ACTUALLY DID IT! You became a super saiyan!" Sanjuu said.   
"Good job, Godan. We owe it all to you." Said Verdura.   
"It was nothing..... I just did what you told me to do, I used the pain of loss, and I believed." I explained, "Kaze, it's not your fault. However, remember, it's more important to be yourself than anyone else."   
"I know.... I really really sorry.... I just wish that...I could be strong... I never wanted to be evil."   
"Hey, you are always welcome to train with us." I offered.   
"Thanks, but fighting isn't my thing... But I'll think about it. Thanks again, and I'm sorry."   
"We better get home now." Verdura said.   
We said bye, then three of us flew back to each of our own home. As I flew back, I thought, out of all the saiyans in the past centries, I was the first one to become a super saiyan. However, I alone will not be able to accomplish this goal, but with your friends by your side, I did. I looked up at the sky, looking at all of the stars, one which might be planet Haze, I thought about all the fights, and all the adventure I will be having for the rest of my life.   
  


_.-'`'-._The End_.-'`'-._


End file.
